


Yaoi One-Shots

by RainbowBoy88



Category: Assassination Classroom, Durarara!!
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, BDSM, Blue Squares - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dollars (Durarara!!), Durarara!! Kink Meme, F/M, Fangirls, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Gang Violence, Gangbang, Homosexuality, Imagine your OTP, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kink Meme, Light BDSM, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Nosebleed, OTP Feels, Other, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Roleplay, Shipping, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Whipping, Yaoi, Yellow Scarves, mostly durarara, neigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBoy88/pseuds/RainbowBoy88
Summary: This book is going to be filled with one-shots, gay one-shots. I don't do requests, so don't ask. (It's because I'm lazy as fudge.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy them. Also if you don't like yaoi or boyxboy, get the booplesnoot out of here! This will also mostly be Durarara. Cuz this fandom oh gosh, it has me. Okay, maybe some femalexmale..





	1. It Begins

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to more gay shipping and non gay shipping.. I don't know. This is just the intro thingy to writing one-shots and possible lemons. Lemons are rare because they're very hard to write. Anyway uh, welcome. Take a seat, relax, have a cup of tea or maybe coffee. The adventure begins. So sorry this intro sucks.**

**The link below is my inspiration. I will link more from this channel, also be sure to check 'em out!**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx7n3t7tJLc> **

**I have no reason to hold you here anymore, run along and enjoy my failure to make ships come true!**

_**~RainbowBoy88** _


	2. Catch Me if You Can!! / Shizaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little shizaya one-shot.

The streets of Ikebukuro were once again filled with chaos, a small but growing crowd grew in the backdrop of the two men fighting. One tightly holding onto what seemed to be a street sign. He was dressed in a bartender outfit, he had blond hair falling past his ears. It looked silky to touch, it was always messy and never brushed for he did not care for how his own hair looked.

The other was few inches shorter than the other. He wore black fur trim jacket, a black V neck t-shirt with black skinny jeans. He had shorter black hair in the front but towards the back, it grew out a bit more but still barely touching his shoulders. He had a switchblade, you would think, well he's fucked. But what the other lacked was agility, which is what he had.

The other had strength. He was also known as the 'Strongest Man' in Ikebukuro. Known for his strength of picking up vending machines, cars, even breaking walls. His power would be known as a legend. The other has also been dubbed the 'Strongest Man'. But the real name goes to the blonde. Also known as Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shizuo never liked the other. Matter of fact they hated each other with a burning blood lust. The other known as Izaya Orihara. Izaya is an info broker. As in he's got dirt on everyone and knows pretty much everything about everyone except Shizuo. He couldn't get much information on him. He did know his brother was famous but he never found out anything about him personally. But following that he always hated him. Their hate was more of a love hate relationship.

"If you would stand fucking still, maybe I could knock some sense into your head flea!" Shizuo fumed tightening his grip on the sign. He kept his eyes locked with the other, never breaking eye contact. He carefully watches the other fiddle around with his weapon, watching him twirl it around on his finger before returning the blade back to pointing at the other. They were at it again, fighting in the streets. But this time Shizuo was going to catch him and make him pay.

"No thanks Shizu-chan, but I do enjoy playing around with you~." Izaya beamed continuing to play around with his switchblade. He shifted in his footing looking at Shizuo. The secrets he had kept from the man, have been hidden for so long. Maybe today he would tell him, maybe never. His eyes remained locked with the monster of Ikebukuro. Izaya could feel the angry leaking from him, yet he stayed calm and collected unlike the other. He did very much enjoy teasing with the other.

He watched the other grind his teeth before charging the other with the sign. Izaya didn't move he just stood still. A small smirk formed across the other's lips as the blond ran at him closing the space between each other. "I'VE GOT YOU THIS TIME FLEA!" Shizuo shouted swinging the sign at the other. Izaya easily dodged it jumping up and over the sign, as soon as his feet hit the ground Izaya ran at the other slicing a deep cut into the blond's chest. He jumped back keeping his distance between the other.

"Nice try Shizu-chan~! But I've got to go see you around~!" Izaya sang turning the other way and skipping away laughing to himself. The other knew not to lose sight of him since he got away so easily. Shizuo sped up after him throwing his sign ahead of him cutting off. Shizuo continued to chase after the other down an alleyway. The other noticed it was a dead end so he turned around pulling out his switchblade facing the beast. "Looks like I finally caught you." Shizuo mused walked over to the other.

"That's what you'd like to think..~" Izaya taunted darting at Shizuo he went to slash at Shizuo chest but was suddenly stopped. Shizuo grabbed the hand Izaya was holding the switchblade, he locked eyes with he hated.

"Let me go you beast!" Izaya hissed glaring at the other. He knew deep down he wasn't a monster nor beast. He was human just like himself. He kept trying to resist against the other. "What do you want monster?" Izaya griped breaking eye contact with the others soft gaze. Izaya wasn't scared of Shizuo. He was scared of his feelings. He feared people knowing.

"I want this," Shizuo stated softly pulling Izaya towards himself, he leaned down pressing his lips against the others. With his other hand, he gently caressed the others cheek. At first, Izaya was so startled by the situation it took him a few moments but then he began to kiss back. He lost control of his body as if it moved on its own will. All of his feelings were gushing out of his heart, hot tears began to roll down his cheeks.

After a few minutes Shizuo pulled away he managed to keep a straight face despite his growing a bit red from the contact. Shizuo let go of the Izaya's wrist. "You son of a bitch." Izaya coughed wiping his tears away. Izaya then grabbed Shizuo's shirt yanking him to his eye level. "Really Shizu-chan~?" Izaya purred.

"What? You think I didn't notice?" Shizuo chuckled looking at the shorter male. "You really are terrible at hiding your feelings," Shizuo added as he snaked his arm around the Izaya's waist pulling him closer to him.

"So what you figured it out. It doesn't change a thing. So why bother anyway Shizu-chan~?" Izaya assured him. Izaya turned his head away from the others. He has had feelings for the other for the longest of time. And he figured it out what a shame.

"Would it change anything if I told you, I liked you back?" Shizuo questioned leaning his face in closer. Izaya's face flushed a dark red. He never expected this for sure. Izaya watched the other closely, slowly but surely Shizuo leaned in and locked lips with him once more. Shizuo wrapped his arms around the shorters waist. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"I like y-you... Shizu-chan.." Izaya muttered under his breath as he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, well tried he was standing on his tip toes. Shizuo smiled at the sight, he leaned down a bit allowing him to wrap his arms around him.

"I like you too flea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is super short, only 1,000+.. I know, but they will get longer. Don't you worry!! (: Kudos and Comment, please!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro. I will be posting a lot here. Look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter!! Kudos and comments, please!!


End file.
